


Katia had a friend...

by fandoms8



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, should i keep going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms8/pseuds/fandoms8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Katia had a friend with powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katia had a friend...

**Author's Note:**

> I have good ideas

May was crying into Coulsons shoulder when they heard it. 

A scream.

A  _little girls_ scream.

"Phil we need to help" May says as she stands up and heads back towards the warehouse.

"Agent May, we found something" one agent said and lead her towards a closed door. "oh my god" May gasped before running to the little form in the corner of the room "shhhhh, it's okay" she soothed the small girl who looked like Katia "I'm cold" the girl whispered and hugged May as tight as she could "are you going to leave me?" she asked "no, we would never leave you here alone" May replied and carried the shivering child outside and sat her down in front of Coulson.

"We can't let them take her" May whispers to Coulson 

"I agree but I don't know how we can keep her"

"Secretly, One of us should adopt her" 

"she looks more like you"

"I agree but she looks nothing like Andrew"

"I can look after her" a voice said 

Both agents whipped their heads aroud to see a red headed agent walking towards them.

"Natasha I don't know..." 

"the girl is russian right, it makes sense"

"but what about when you're on missions"

"Clint, Maria, or one of you two can take care of her and besides, I'm on medical leave so I can spend time with her"

Coulson  shared a look with May and sighed "okay, but be careful with her she's been through..." everyone turned to stare at the little girl "a lot" he finished as the now red haired, green eyed 10 year old walked up to them "so am I going with her?" she asks "yes you are" Natasha replied, crouching down to her height "I'm Natalia what's your name?"

"I'm Kira Volkov"

Natasha gasped

"what?" May asked

"I know this girl

 


End file.
